The present invention relates to a blade grinding mechanism for a razor and particularly a grinding mechanism for clearing beard debris and grinding razor blades.
The commonly used double-blade safety razors have two overlapped razor blades located in a razor dock. The two razor blades can be used to shave beards or mustaches at the same time and offer more effective shaving than single blade razors. However, as the gap between the two razor blades is very small, residual beard debris trapped between the razor blades after shaving is difficult to remove and clear. It not only creates sanitary problems, life span of the razor blades also is shortened. Some producers have developed cleaning mechanisms located in the gap of the two razor blades to sweep away the residual beard debris trapped therein. Although such devices can resolve the cleaning problem, they do not help much about another problem of dull blade edges that happens after the razor has been used for a period of time. Thus the razor blades have to be replaced frequently. It becomes a significant waste and expense to users, for the razor blade is usually the most expensive part of the razor.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages. The invention provides a grinding mechanism that has a grinding surface to grind the blade edges.
To achieve the foregoing object, the blade grinding mechanism of the invention includes a razor dock for housing two pieces of razor blades and two grinding means located respectively below each razor blade. Each grinding means has a grinding surface corresponding to the blade edge of one razor blade. After shaving beards with the razor, the grinding means can be used to sweep and clear the beard debris, and also can be moved to the left and right side to grind and sharpen the blade edges.